Born and raised by hypocrites
by SnatcherGirl
Summary: 15 year old Sarah has a boyfriend, but he's not her type. She wants a badass. Then she meets Saint Jimmy, who completely blows her mind. Rated M for adult themes, drugs, violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Born and raised by hypocrites"

Sarah lies in her bed, listening to music, when her boyfriend enters the bedroom.  
"Hey baby", he whispers sweetly. She pretends she's asleep. She's sick of him. He's a sweetheart, but she's not interested. She doesn't want roses and chocolate, she wants alcohol and cigarettes, she doesn't want to make love and cuddle, she wants to fuck and make out.  
"Honey, are you sleeping?"  
_Honey._ she hates that word.  
Earl goes to bed next to her and wraps an arm around her.  
Ugh, why did she ask him to sleep over?  
He kisses her hair and drifts off to sleep.  
_Finally._

The next morning she's up making breakfast, oatmeal and tea. Earl starts school earlier than herself, so he's already left. She finishes her breakfast and goes into the bathroom.  
Black eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick. Without it she's naked. She glances at the clock.  
**08:57**  
She starts in three minutes, but what the hell.  
Her mum isn't home so she can't scold her.  
She's still in her underwear and her hair's in a mess.  
She doesn't care if she's late for school.  
She brushes through her brown hair and runs her fingers through it. It looks like she doesn't care. She sprays on some hairspray, puts on a pair of black jeansshorts and a black, tight top.  
She slips in her high heeled boots and her leatherjacket, grabs her bag and goes to the hell hole they call school.  
She dumps her bag in her locker and opens the classroom door.  
It's 8:28.  
"Good morning, Sarah", her teacher, George, says.  
"Mm", she replies.  
"You're late."  
"I didn't realise."  
"A half hour."  
"27 minutes."  
"So you did realise."  
She sits down on her chair and puts her feet on the desk, "yes."  
George sighs. The students glare. The lessons pass, one by one, slowly as hell.  
After school, she sits down in the corridor and picks up her phone.  
Her mum is home now, so there will be no point in going home. She'a going on a date with Earl tonight, gonna meet his cousin and her boyfriend.  
Fun. Not.  
She looks at her wallpaper.  
It's Billie Joe Armstrong shirtless.  
She smiles.  
After checking Instagram, Tumblr and Facebook, she picks up her bag and slowly walks home.  
The door is open, so she enters.  
"There you are!"  
"Here I am."  
"How was school?"  
"Pretty okay."  
"Did you and Earl have a good time yesterday?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he stay the night?"  
"Yes."  
"You're fifteen, Sarah"  
She raises an eyebrow  
"So?"  
"SO I don't want you to have boys sleeping over"  
"Mum, he's my boyfriend, and I'm a virgin-" NOT HAHA "- and I will remain a virgin for a long while."  
"Good." Her mum leaves.  
Fucking loser. Whenever she's not drunk or stoned she pretends to be a real mum. An overprotective bitch.  
Sarah goes into her room, lies down on her bed and checks Instagram.  
**_EarlRichi97 said:_**_ hey baby. lookin fwd to our date tonite. my cuzin says hi_  
She rolls her eyes and gets fixed for the date.  
**18:36**  
Earl kisses her on the cheek.  
"Honey, this is Linda, my cousin, and Aaron, her boyfriend", he says.  
Linda has light brown hair like Earl, and grey big eyes. Aaron has dark brown hair, golden eyes and a lip piercing. He also has a tattoo on his neck. It's a star with an "L" in it.  
"Nice to meet you", Sarah mumbles.  
They all sit down.  
**19:45**  
Linda seems like a nice girl, a lot like Earl.  
Aaron seems to be badass. He's got several tattoos and he's been to jail once.  
"I need to use the rest room", Linda and Earl say at the same time. Everyone smiles and Linda and Earl leave.  
Sarah sips on her coke. She would have ordered a whisky if it wasn't for her damn age.  
Fifteen. Fucking fifteeen.  
At least she was allowed to fuck, but she had done that since she was fourteen.  
"So Sarah", Aaron says.  
"Hm?"  
"You seem like a cool girl. Not Earl's type"  
"Back atcha."  
Aaron smiles.  
"You should come visit my areas."  
"Your areas?"  
"Well not MINE-mine.. Saint Jimmy is kinda like the boss of the place."  
"Saint Jimmy? Who's that?"  
"You'll see if you come visit us"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"I'll pick you up at six?"  
"Okay."  
They smile.  
Sarah is keen to know more about this Saint Jimmy, but she doesn't ask.  
"How old are you again?" She asks instead.  
"19."  
"Can you order a whisky for me? I can't handle this date without one."  
"Sure."  
The night goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"MUM!"  
"What?"  
"I'm going out tonight, with a friend"  
"What friend?"  
"Jane", she lies, "we're gonna see a film."  
"Okay. When will you be home?"  
"I'm staying the night", she could always crash at Earl's place..  
"Okay. Have fun."  
She's chosen an outfit already.  
Black, ripped skinny jeans, her favourite black high heels and a red top that makes her tits look amazing. Especially with the black pushup bra.  
She makes sure her hair looks tousled and her makeup perfect. She sprays on some perfume - _sexy girl._  
She hears a car drive in on the driveway.  
She checks her bag:  
Perfume  
Lipstick  
Cellphone  
A pair of panties - just in case  
A pen  
Gum  
A pack of cigarettes  
Money  
She runs out and gets in the car.  
"Hi"  
"Hey girl, you look great", Aaron says.  
"Why thank you."  
In about fifteen minutes they're there.  
"Welcome to Suburbia."  
It smells like smoke, alcohol, dirt and perfume. And fire.  
"I already like this place"  
She looks around.  
There are a lot of people there.  
In a chair, there's a girl talking to a guy. Sarah tries to hear what they're saying.  
"Don't fucking lie to me", the guy says.  
"What do you want from me, Jimmy? I'm fucking him", the girl whispers.

_Jimmy? Is that Saint Jimmy?_  
"What was I to you?"  
The girl wriggles.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I TO YOU!?"  
Sarah stops listening.  
"Is that Saint Jimmy?" She asks Aaron.  
"Yep. And that girl is Whatsername"  
"Oh okay."  
Saint Jimmy walks away, but when Whatsername screams 'fuck you' at him he returns.  
"Oh you're gonna come after me!?" He corners her, and with his index finger pushes her head into the wall.  
Damn he's hot...  
"You are just a fucking pair of tits. That's all you ever were to me." Whatsername starts crying and Jimmy leaves.  
Aaron looks at Sarah.  
"Make yourself at home", he says and walks into the crowd.  
Sarah walks up to a girl with short, purple hair and eyes framed with black eye shadow.  
"Hi."  
"Hi. Who are you?"  
"Friend of Aaron."  
"Oh okay. I'm Tina."  
"I'm Sarah."  
"Yo Sarah."  
She smiles. They talk for a while until Tina says:  
"All the guys here are totally checking you out"  
Sarah smiles.  
"I've noticed. Except Saint Jimmy."  
"He doesn't check anyone out."  
"What?"  
"He's different. He fucks a lot and makes out with girls but.. he's hardly ever interested in anyone he doesn't choose. He knows he can get anyone, that's probably why.."  
Sarah nods.  
"I'll be right back.."  
She walks up to Jimmy.  
"Hey", she says, holding a cigarette.  
"Hey", he replies with a bored voice.  
"Do you have a lighter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you light my cigarette?"  
"If I can touch your tits."  
"That depends, if you light my cigarette."  
He picks up his lighter and lights her cigarette.  
"So can I touch your tits now?"  
Sarah grins.  
"Thanks", she says and starts walking away.  
She returns to Tina.  
"What was that about?" She asks.  
"Just making it clear he can't have me."  
"You're smart."  
"Hell yeah."  
Music came on.  
Cigarettes were smoked.  
Alcohol was consumed.  
**22:57**  
She's dirty dancing with a guy named Jake when someone grabs her wrist and pulls her along into another room. She can't see anything and suddenly she's pressed against a cold wall.  
Wow, this room was smaller than she thought.  
"I don't like broken promises", a low voice snarls.  
Holy fuck.  
It's Saint Jimmy.  
Saint fucking Jimmy is pushing her into the wall and breathing into her ear.  
He bites down on her earlobe and she lets out a moan.  
He flicks his lighter and holds it between them so she can see his face.  
Fuck, he's so sexy.  
She bites her lip.  
"So these", Jimmy squeezes her tits and she gasps, "are mine now. And I don't care what you think about it."  
He squeezes them hard, causing Sarah to whimper.  
He pushes his body against hers and forces his hands in under her shirt and inside her bra. He pinches her nipples, making her whimper again.  
"You want me.." he whispers into her ear, his voice dark, sexy and dangerous.  
"N-no", she shakes her head, even though every inch of her is craving him. Slowly he trails to fingers down her stomach, pops the button of her pants open, and slides his fingers inside her panties.  
He grins the sexiest grin.  
"Liar..." he eases his fingers inside her and she moans.  
He moves them in and out, hard, making her moan and whimper and wriggle beneath him. He pulls them out and sticks them in his mouth.  
"Mmm..." and with that, he leaves.  
What just happened?  
She's lost in the land of weed and alcohol.  
She buttons her jeans and adjusts her top.  
**01:38**  
Where is she?  
She looks around.  
Everything is dizzy, she must have passed out.  
She feels sick. The damned vodka decides to come up again. When it's up she cleans her face and starts chewing gum.  
Is she alone here?  
No.  
All the people are still here.  
Some are sleeping, some are making out or even shagging, some are still partying.  
"Sarrah?" It's Aaron.  
"Mm?"  
"Should I take you home?" He's drunk, but not wasted.  
"No, it's night, Aaron"  
"A'right, in a while, just gotta.. err.. fix some shit first.." and he leaves. Okay, he's wasted. Sarah realises she's in Whatsername's chair.  
Before she knows it, Saint Jimmy is standing in front of her.  
"Heyy rapist", she giggles.  
"I didn't fuckin rape you, y' loved it"  
"How can you tell?"  
"You were so fuckin wet", he smiles that oh-so-sexy smile.  
She leans up so her lips are almost touching his.  
"Just seeing your face makes me wet", she whispers.  
Jimmy's smile turns into a smirk.  
"Are you wet now?" He runs his nose along her neck and licks her earlobe, breathing into her ear while patiently waiting for an answer.  
If she wasn't wet then, she certainly was now.  
"Maybe.." she teased.  
Jimmy sneaks his hand into her panties, and she tries her hardest not to moan when he pushes his thumb against her clit. She bites her lip. It was clear that Jimmy saw how hard she was trying to be quiet, cause the grin on his lips grows wider and he starts moving his thumb in circles.  
She bites her lip so hard it feels like it's gonna bleed.  
When he slips his middle finger inside her she cries out.  
Jimmy is still grinning.  
He's got his knees on each side of her thighs.  
He licks her neck up to her ear.  
"So fuckin' wet..." his finger feels so good inside her and she wants more.

"How badly do you want me?"  
_Oh Saint Jimmy, I want you so bad, I need you, I need more, PLEASE!_  
_No._  
She's not giving this up, she's not gonna be easy.  
"Not at all", she groans.  
He slips another finger inside her and she shuts her eyes and fails to hold in a moan.  
"Don't lie to me", he snarls.  
For a moment she's embarrassed because they're in the middle of a crowd of people, but then she forgets about it and looks Jimmy in the eye.  
Green-blue, piercing eyes.  
She shivers.  
"I don't want you." she lies.  
He knows that she wants him.  
She knows that he knows.  
He keeps moving his fingers in and out until she's a whimpering mess under him.  
He's made her come twice. He pulls his fingers out.  
"You're a terrible liar. You know what gives you away? This."  
He shoves his fingers into her mouth and she sucks them obediently.  
"I've never seen anyone wetter than you, someone as responsive to my touch...", he trails a finger down her neck and watches her as she closes her eyes and parts her lips, letting a soft moan out.  
"I don't.. want you.. Saint Jimmy", she hisses. He smiles.  
"Of course not." He leaves.  
_Oh Satan. I've never experienced anything like that before._  
She buttons her jeans and walks up to a girl with red and black hair.  
"Is there a bathroom here?"  
"To the left of the-the firreplace", she slurrs.  
"Thanks", Sarah grabs her bag and goes to the bathroom.  
Good thing she brought another pair of panties.  
She slips out of her jeans and changes panties.  
She fixes her hair, completes her makeup and sprays on a little more perfume.  
**13:12**  
"Sarah let's go", Aaron says.  
"Alright, just a sec", she says goodbye to Tina and hops in the car.  
"So how was it?"  
"How was what?"  
"The party, what else?"  
"Oh right, er, it was awesome. You need to take me here more often", she smiles.  
"Can do. Did you talk to Jimmy?"  
"Ummm yeah."  
"He's my best friend"  
"Oh really? He's hot"  
"He's not interested as long as he doesn't choose you"  
"I don't get that part."  
"Girls can't choose him, they can't hit on him and expect it to work. He doesn't want anyone unless he's chosen them himself. He knows he can have anyone."  
That's what Tina said too.  
"He can't have me", Sarah states.  
Aaron chuckles.  
"I'll tell him that."  
"He already knows it", shs smirks.  
**13:34**  
"Alright we're here. I'll text you next time I'm going there, yeah?" Aaron asks.  
"Do so", Sarah says and gets out of the car, "thanks for the ride", and she walks home.  
It smells like alcohol and sweat.  
Fucking great, her mum is drunk with a new man...  
Whatever.  
Sarah goes and fills up the bath tub with water and some body oils. She lights some candles and puts on music.  
_She's a rebel, she's a saint, she's the salt of the Earth and she's dangerous.._  
She strips out of her clothes and sinks into the hot water.  
She closes her eyes, and recalls the feeling of Saint Jimmy's fingers inside her...  
His dangerous voice...  
_So fuckin' wet..  
You're a terrible liar.  
You want me.  
So responsive to my touch..._  
It was true.  
When he touched her it felt like all the electricity in the world sparked through her body, and it was so hot.  
She flushes.  
She shouldn't be thinking of him.  
_Don't lie to me._  
Slowly she allows her own fingers to stray down her sides, down her thighs...  
_You want me_  
Up again...  
_So fuckin' wet_  
And between her legs..  
Oh fuck you, Saint Jimmy.  
She wanted him so bad.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
Sarah snapped out of her thoughts. Her mum was yelling at the man, and he yelled back. They were fighting. Sarah turned the music up. She hated this.  
Every time her mum brought a man home, they began fighting. Her mum was always fighting over something.  
And then she blamed Sarah for it. Sarah hated it. She hated her mum and she hated her life. She glances at the small box with tissues. She knows what's hidden under.  
Then she remembers Earl. She cheated on him. Not that she loved him, or even cared for him, but what was she gonna say to him? Would she even tell him?  
She reaches for the box, sticks her finger tips under the tissues and picks up a razor blade. She holds it against her skin, contemplating, should she cut? A memory flashes through her mind.  
*** The first time she cut.  
Her dad was furious. He screamed at her, beat her, and raped her. She was eleven years old. When he was done with her she sat in the filthy bathroom, sobbing. Then she saw it, the razor blade. She drew it against her wrist, without even thinking about it. It hurt, but it felt good. * **

She had been abused since she was four, raped since she was seven. Of course it stopped when her dad got locked up. He was in jail for two years, since Sarah was twelve to fourteen, now he lives in another city. He calls her sometimes. She never picks up. The texts he sends are horrible enough. She starts crying silently and drags the razor blade across her right hip, making four long, deep cuts under the water.  
It feels better now, but she makes one more, on her thigh.  
Shea cut herself since she was eleven, and she has over 400 scars, of course, many has faded, but the ones left are still over 200. 211 to be exact. 216 now. Her mum knows, but acts like she doesn't. When she's sober, she's an overprotective mum, men she's drunk or drugged, Satan knows what to call her, a skank, a loser, a bitch.. Sarah shuts her eyes and disappears underwater for a while. The water is coloured red from blood.  
Her cuts are still bleeding.  
The first year, the cuts were not that deep, now, many of them are in need of stitches.  
She returns from underwater.  
_ Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called 'Faith and Misery', the bleed, the company lost the war today... _  
She loves Green Day.  
They're the reason she's still alive. Green Day and Black Veil Brides. She gets up from the water, takes a quick shower to clean off the blood. She wraps herself in her dark red robe and sits down on the floor. She grabs her phone.  
**_2 new messages from Earl Richi and Aaron Lane._**  
**_Aaron Lane says:_** _Wanna come to dinner with me, Earl and Jimmy?_  
Jimmy as in Saint Jimmy? YES!  
She writes a reply.  
_Love to. What time? Pick me up?_  
She doesn't even open Earl's message. Her stomach growls.  
She hasn't eaten since five pm yesterday. That's almost 22 hours.. Oops. She tends to forget about eating a lot, that's probably why she only weighs 82 pounds.. Not that she has any problem with being skinny, she loves it. She sneaks out to the kitchen and makes an egg sandwich and grabs a banana.  
Her phone vibrates.  
**_Aaron Lane says:_**_ Jimmy will pick you up at seven thirty._  
Why is it that an electric spark tingles through her body every time she hears the name Jimmy? She forces down the sandwich and the banana, gulps down a glass of water and runs into her room and tears open her entire (huge) wardrobe and tries to find the perfect outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** **Okay, hi guys :3  
I obviously don't own Green Day, or St Jimmy, I only own the OCs.  
If you didn't figure it out already, ****_italic font means it's Sarah's thoughts._** **Reviews are loved ;D  
xxx SnatcherGirl**

* * *

**  
19:26**

Her mum lies passed out on the couch. She sneaks out through the door and sits down on the wooden terrace.  
She's wearing a short black dress with long sleeves. To that she's wearing a pair of high heeled boots.  
She's got her hair in a loose bun and a winged eyeliner and beige, nude lipstick.  
A grey car drives upon the driveway, rock music playing loudly.  
It's him.  
She stands up.  
Jimmy stops the car and she hops in.  
"Hey there, girl who doesn't want me but gets wet when she sees my face", he says and smiles. She smiles back.  
"Hi", is all she says.  
"You look hot."  
"I know", she replies with a cocky smile.  
"I wanna grab that hair bun, pull your dress up and fuck you stupid", he says in a low, dangerous tone. She flushes.  
_Please do, I'm yours whenever you want me, I'll do anything you want me to!_  
"Too bad", she mumbles.  
Jimmy places a hand on her knee and trails it up her inner thigh. Before she can stop herself she lets out a soft moan. Oh what he does to her.  
He grins.  
"So it wasn't the drugs, I really do have a great effect on you", he states. He moves his warm hand in under her dress and slips a finger inside her black panties. She moans again, louder.  
"Don't..." she whispers.

"Fine", Jimmy retrieves his hand and starts driving.  
She adjusts her dress and looks at her scarred legs.  
She doesn't hide it, she never does. Everyone knows and she doesn't care. But she's surprised Jimmy hasn't asked about it. After all, they scars are all over her arms and legs.  
She traces them with her fingers.  
"What are you doing?" Jimmy asks when he looks down on her legs. She stops.  
"I-I don't know", she stammers.  
"I noticed your arms yesterday, and your legs now. Are they old?"  
"Huh?"  
"The scars."  
"Oh. Some of them."  
"You're still doing it?"  
She nods.  
"For how long?"  
"Since I was eleven."  
"Why?"  
"Um.." Why is she telling him this?  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"No, it's okay, I'll sum it up. My mum is a drug and alcohol-addict and my dad used to beat and rape me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it", she tries to hide the scars by putting her arms over them,"  
"It's okay, you don't need to hide them. I do it too."  
"You do?"  
"Mhm."  
So that's why he didn't ask about them.  
"Why?"  
"Another time."  
"Okay."  
"Does your mum know about you?"  
"Yeah. She pretends like she doesn't though."  
"I see. Does anyone else know?"  
"I don't hide my scars. Everyone who sees me knows. They stare, some ask, mostly teachers, but no one really cares."  
"Oh..."

**19:58**  
"And we're here", Jimmy says and parks the car. They get out. Only now she realises what Jimmy is wearing.  
Black Doc Martens, a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black hoodie, and his green-blue eyes are framed with smudged eyeliner.  
He looks like a sex god.  
"You comin'?" He asks.  
"Yeah", she adjusts her dress and accompanies Jimmy inside.  
Aaron and Earl are alredy sitting by a table talking.  
"Hey!" Aaron says when he sees them. Earl looks up.  
"Hey Jimmy, hey honey", he says.  
"Hey baby", Sarah replies. Jimmy looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Right, he doesn't know that she has a boyfriend. They sit down.  
Earl gives Sarah a kiss over the table, then she sits down next to Jimmy.  
"You look really hot, babe", Earl says.  
_Aagh, stop it, Earl! Don't flirt with me!_  
"Thanks", she says.  
A young, blonde girl arrives with four menus.  
"Would you like to order?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Sarah opens the menu.  
After a while she decides to have baked potato with a Greek salad and a diet coke. They order.  
"So how do you all know each other?" Sarah asks.  
Aaron speaks.

"Well, me and Jimmy are-"

"Jimmy and I", Sarah corretcts.

"What?"  
"It's 'Jimmy and I', not 'me and Jimmy'." Everyone glares at her.

"Sorry."  
"Anyway, _Jimmy and I _are best friends, I met Earl through Linda, and introduced him to Jimmy", he continues.  
"Ah okay."  
After a while, the waitress arrives with a Pasta Bolognese for Earl, a Calzone pizza for Aaron, a meat pizza for Jimmy, and Sarah's baked potato.  
They a dig in while talking about work, money and school.  
"Speaking of school and work, I have no idea how old you are, Saint Jimmy", Sarah says.  
"I'm turning twenty in November", he replies with that nonchalant, sexy tone.  
Holy fuck.  
He's four years older than her, she's turning sixteen in October, just a month left.  
But sixteen is nothing special, she still won't be allowed to buy alcohol by herself.  
Oh well, at least she'll be older.

"Okay, good to know."  
She's about to take another bite of her food when Jimmy puts his hand on her knee under the table. She stops breathing.  
_Oh Satan, IF he fucking dares to do anything now, I'm gonna-_ he slowly moves his hand upwards, circling his fingers over her thighs. She puts all her effort into looking neutral and not making a sound. She chews her food mechanically and puts all her focus on the sweet taste of the potato. Jimmy moves his hand upwards and lets it rest on her inner thigh, caressing it.  
_Oh hell..._  
She looks at Earl in hope to be turned off. She looks at the way he eats his pasta, chewing it greedily, slurping, spaghetti straws hanging out of his mouth.  
Gross.  
It works.  
Until Jimmy quickly slips two fingers inside her.  
"Mmmh", she lets out.

Earl and Aaron look at her.  
_FUCK, I NEED TO COVER THIS UP! _

Jimmy hides a grin.  
"I love baked potato, haven't had it in forever, mmmh", she says.

_In your face, Saint Jimmy._  
He moves his fingers in and out, and in circles. She manages not to moan, but it takes a huge effort. Jimmy finally pulls his fingers out.  
_Phew._  
"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room", Sarah says, gets up, grabs her bag and leaves the men by the table.  
She locks the door to the toilet and looks herself in the mirror.  
Her cheeks are pink. She opens her bag and pulls out her extra pair of panties.  
She brought two extra today, just in case. Just when she's about to take her boots off, the door opens.  
"Hi there."  
It's Saint Jimmy.  
How the FUCK did he get in here?! She goes tomato.  
Jimmy locks the door.  
"I want you", he says.  
She gasps.  
"I-I-I-", she stammers. Jimmy pushes her into the wall and grabs her right leg, wrapping it around his hip. His cold hand on her heated, naked thigh. She moans.  
"That's right, moan for me", he whispers into her ear. And she does. It's incredible what this man does to her. As she moans, she feels his erection growing, pushing against her. She closes her eyes and parts her lips, and her breath hitches. She wants him.  
She needs him.  
He caresses her thighs and moves his hands to her ass and squeezes it hard. She gasps. As he starts caressing it, she lets out:  
"Oh Saint Jimmy..." She feels like she's about to come already. Jimmy just grins and licks her neck, his stubble rasping against it. She can't stop herself, she runs her hands up his back and tangles them in them his messy hair, pulling at it every time she moans. Jimmy runs his nose from her chest, to her neck, to her face, and licks her cheek. She parts her lips and gasps.

"Please do that again", she begs. Jimms cups her face with both hands.

"Earn it", he hisses. She bites her lip and lets her hand wander down to the bulge in his jeans. Slowly but firmly she rubs it up and down, causing Jimmy to let out a moan so arousing it makes her gasp. She pops the button open. Looking him in the eye, she unzips his jeans and tugs them down a little bit. She doesn't dare to look down. Jimmy waits for her next move with a slight smile playing on his lips. She slips her hand inside his boxers and wraps it around his cock.

"Mmm", Jimmy lets out, and before she knows it, she's on her knees.

"Suck it", he commands. She tugs his boxers down, takes him in her mouth and sucks hard. She knows she's good at this. Jimmy groans and grabs Sarah's hair. She twirls her tongue around him and he lets out another moan, and pushes his cock deeper inside her mouth. She sucks obediently, willing to do anything to keep hearing the intoxicating moans from Saint Jimmy. Suddenly he pulls away. He buttons his jeans and by the time Sarah is up on her feet again, he pushes her up against the wall, covers her mouth with his hand and bites down on her neck, hard. Sarah's eyes literally roll back inside her head. Muffled moans forcers their way out of her mouth until Jimmy lets her go.  
"What are you doing to me?" he snarls and kisses her roughly and passionately before leaving the bathroom. Sarah s left trying to catch her breath.

Holy fuck. That kiss was mind blowing.

When her breathing is back to normal, she rinses her face, changes panties, fixes her hair and sprays on some perfume. She betters up her lipstick and returns back to the others, where Saint Jimmy muches on his pizza like nothing happened. She sits down.

"That took time", Aaron states.

"She always spends five years in the bathroom", Earl says.

"Now that's not true, is it?", Sarah snaps, "you're the one who takes lady-showers."

Earl blushes, and it's not a beautiful sight. Not that Earl is ugly, but he's... too childish looking. Jimmy and Aaron laugh.

**21.40**

They're on their way out from the restaurant.

Earl wraps his arm around Sarah's waist, pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

She fake smiles. They all stroll until they reach the beautiful boardwalk.

Earl holds Sarah's hand, and she feels very uncomfortable. She  
glances at Jimmy. Strolling, uncaring sex god. She looks at  
his hands, his fingers tattooed with stars, his lovely  
fingers, that feel so good...  
_Goddammit, Sarah!_  
They walk along the boardwalk until they reach an ice cream  
booth.  
"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Sarah lets out. Jimmy looks at her,  
smiles and raises an eyebrow.  
"Really? You're like a kid", he grins.  
"Oh, shut your mouth", Sarah walks up to the ice cream bar  
and orders chocolate and champagne ice cream.  
"Champagne ice cream is the best", Aaron says.  
"For real? Everyone knows that chocolate is the best", Jimmy  
snorts. Without thinking, Sarah grabs another spoon, scoops  
up some chocolate ice cream and shoves it into Jimmy's mouth.  
He eats the ice cream, then grabs Sarah's wrist.  
"You have some more..." He licks her fingers. She giggles,  
but Earl goes red.  
"That's my girlfriend, you donkey!"  
Jimmy bursts out laughing, and Aaron chokes his laughter.  
"Donkey?! Are you for real!? Fucking loser", he keeps  
laughing.  
"Alright, fucking asshole, is that better!? Sarah, do  
something!"  
"'Sarah, do something!' You're the man here, YOU do  
something. I see why she's not into you now..."  
Uh-oh.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I didn't say anything", Jimmy keeps walking.  
"Is it true, Sarah?" Earl's eyes are teared up.  
_No no please don't cry, you're so ugly when you cry!_  
"Baby, no, I Iove you!" She lies and kisses his cheek.  
"I love you too. I wish I had a car.. Then I could take you  
home instead of that don.. asshole Jimmy, and I bloody won't  
call him a Saint."  
"It's okay, he'll just drive me home, don't worry, alright?"  
"Yeah.. okay."

* * *

**Watcha think? Is he ****_only driving her home? ;)_**

**_Review? 3_**

**xxx SnatcherGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again :3**

**I still don't own Green Day, altough it would be awesome.**

**Read, enjoy and review? 3**

**xxx SnatcherGirl**

* * *

Aaron leaves, Jimmy hops in the car and waits for Sarah. She takes Earl's hand and kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight, babe", she says.

"Nightynight, honey", he looks at Jimmy who's smoking through the open car window, "don't even touch her, understood?"

"I won't, man, I swear."  
Sarah joins Jimmy in the car and he starts driving.

They sit quiet for a while until Jimmy speaks.

"So I'm not allowed to touch you, eh?"

Sarah smiles a little.

"No.. But _I'm_ allowed to touch _you_", she smirks, and Jimmy smiles.

"But you don't want me, do you?"

"Of course I don't."

"Why the 'of course'?"

She shrugs.

"Because I have Earl."

Jimmy bursts out lauging.

"As if you love him."  
"Fine. I have standards."  
"You like nerds that don't have cars or money, and is unable to swear, and would never go near cigarettes and alcohol?"  
"I hate you."  
"I know you do."  
"Stop the car."  
"What?"  
"Stop the car", she smiles and bites her lip. Jimmy stops the car. Sarah moves to the drivers seat and sits down on Jimmy's lap, straddling him. He smirks and places his hands on her thighs and runs them up and down. Suddenly the seat falls backwards and she's now lying on top of him. They giggle and Jimmy manages to turn them around so he's on top.

"So you hate me, do you?" He grins with his lips barley touching her neck.

"I hate you very much", she states and wraps her legs around his hips, and accidentally honks the horn. Jimmy laughs and buries his forhead in Sarah's neck.

"Never done it in a car before, have you?", he asks, his breath tickling her neck. She shakes her head and smiles. Jimmy plants little kisses up her neck, "You gotta be careful", he takes off his hoodie and rips off Sarahs dress, leaving her in her black lacey underwear. He stares at her for a while.

"Fuck, you're hot", he pushes her tits together and attacks them with licks and kisses. She gasps and tangles her hands into his hair. He unclasps her bra without any trouble, and begins sucking and pinching her nipples. She moans loudly and when Jimmy bites one of her nipples really hard, she accidentally honks the horn again. Jimmy returns his face to Sarah's.

"I swear, if you do that one more time...", he whispers, "I'm gonna punish you."

She swallows.

"You understand?" he snarls. She nods.

"Y-yes."  
"Good girl", he licks her cheek and she shivers.

"Oh I love when you do that", she moans. He doesn't stop, and she moans and grinds against him. She can feel his erection against her hip. _So sexy._ She desperately work the buttons of his shirt up and rips it off.

"Damn...", she breathes.

"What?"

"You have the sexiest body I've ever seen."

"I know."

Sarah opens the button on his jeans and unzips them. She tugs them off along with his Doc Martens. They're both in their underwear now. Jimmy takes her wrists in one hand and holds her down.

"This might hurt a little", and before she knows it he's inside her. She lets out a moan. He pushes his full length inside her and Satan, it hurts.

"Fuck you're tight, Earl must have a tiny cock if he can't even stretch you enough.."

"Fuck- Jimmy-" she can't take it, she whimpers and wriggles under him. He's grinning.

"I'm not even moving, baby, what's the problem?"  
"You're- too big-" she moans. He laughs.

"Too big? I'll start gently then..." He thrusts in and out, gently at first, then harder, rougher and faster. He kisses, licks and bites her here and there, and she moans like a crazy person.

She's about to come.

"Give it up for me, Sarah," Jimmy snarls. Hearing her name from his lips in that dangerous voice is just too much, and when he thrusts into her one more time, she comes, moaning his name over and over. He pulls out and manages to push himself into her mouth.

She sucks hard and within a few seconds, he comes in her mouth. Without thinking, she swallows. They're both panting.

"Holy fuck, don't you have a gag reflex?" Jimmy asks.

"Mmm, apparently not."

He rests his head on her chest for a while.

"Turn around", he then commands, and she obeys. He spanks her ass hard and she lets out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. When she least expects it, he thrusts into her from behind.

Three hours later Jimmy is driving again. Sarah is still panting, sitting in her seat, half unconscious, focusing on the road.

"How was it?" Jimmy asks.  
"What do you think?"  
"I just wanna hear you say it."  
"Fucking amazing."

A while later, they're here..- wait what?  
"Where are we?" Sarah asks.

"My place. After what you told me about your mum, I thought you could crash at my place."  
"Oh wow, thanks. I'd love to."

"Great", he parks the car and they walk inside his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter 5, and review? Pwetty please? :3**

**Xx SnatcherGirl**

* * *

There's no one there, they're alone. The house looks like it could be beautiful, if someone would clean it and replace some old, dirty furniture. It smells like smoke and wood.

There's an old radio playing music in the living room. _My skin _by Natalie Merchant.

Sarah steps out of her boots. She shivers as her naked feet touch the floor, it's ice cold. Goose bumps spread over her body.

"I know it's disgusting, but it's where I live", Jimmy says, and for the first time, he doesn't sound uncaring.

"I really don't care", she mumbles.

"You freezing?" He asks, and she nods.

"I'll get you a sweater, you want somehing to drink? Tea, coffee, chocolate, something alcoholic?"  
"Um... tea would be nice, thanks."

"Coming right up", he walks in to the kitchen and puts on water. She follows, and jumps up and sits on the counter. Jimmy walks into his room, then returns with a black sweatshirt.

"It's probably too big for your tiny body, but I don't have any smaller."  
"It's perfectly fine. Thanks." She puts it on. "And I don't have a tiny body."  
"Yes you do, I'd like to give you five burgers right now." She smiles.

"You look cute in it", he adds. She wraps her arms around herself and smiles wider.

"It's cozy."

Jimmy smiles back at her before taking the sauce pan off the stove.

"Green tea or this silly 'love mix' my supposed-to-be-mother bought?"  
"Green's nice."  
"Good choice."  
"Oh?"

"I don't know shit about tea, I don't drink it," Jimmy states and Sarah grins.

"I happen to be a tea expert."  
"Oh shut your mouth, let's go into my room, I don't want my mother to come home and be a bitch." They walk into Jimmy's room and sit down on his bed.

"So your mum is a bitch too?" She asks.

"Yep. She comes in every morning and gives me the same, sick look. Like _I'm_ the loser."  
"Oh..."  
They sit quiet for a while until Sarah says:  
"I don't think you're a loser." Jimmy smiles for a while.

"Don't be nice to me" his smile turns into a frown.

"Why not?"  
"Just don't."  
"Okay." She sips on her tea. Jimmy turns on the stereo.

"You like Green Day?"  
"I love them."  
"Good." He turns the volume up and _Wake Me Up When September Ends _blasts out from the speakers. Sarah looks around in his room while drinking her tea. She's still cold.

She leans against the head end of the bed and looks at Jimmy, and he looks back at her. He climbs onto the bed and sits down next to her.

"You look sad", he says softly. She nods.

"I am."  
"Why?

"Because I'm cheating on Earl, my dad texted me today, my mum is a freak, and I'm going the same way."  
Jimmy is quiet. Sarah yawns.

"What's the time?" She asks, her voice trembling.

"Past midnight. You wanna sleep?"

She nods.

"You okay with sleeping in my bed?"

She nods again and puts the now empty tea cup on the small table next to the bed. She crawls down under the covers. Jimmy takes his sweater, shirt and jeans off and lies down next to her. She's lying with her face aways from him. She tries to fall asleep but can't. She's thinking too hard, about all misery in her life. She fails to hold in a sob.

"Sarah..." Jimmy whispers softly, "look at me."  
She turns around so she's facing him, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. He inches closer to her and puts an arm around her.

"Don't cry." His arm is wrapped tightly around her. His voice is incredibly soft and calming.

She buries her face in his chest and mubmles:  
"Sorry..."  
He strokes her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, just sleep, okay? I'm here."  
She nods. Jimmy turns the volume down and sings along to _21 guns._

He has a beautiful singing voice. Before the song is over, Sarah is sleeping.

She doesn't know, but Jimmy stays awake for 50 more minutes just to watch her and make sure she doesn't have nightmares. She will never know about that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)  
I'm going to Spain on Tuesday and will be gone for two weeks, so I won't post any chapters then. But I'll try to write and HOPEFULLY I'll have one or two more chapters for you when I get home.**

**Bye lovelies! 3**

**Xx SnatcherGirl**


End file.
